Tapper's Translation
Tapper's Translation is the unofficial name given to the version of the Holy Bible that was given unto Tapper Smurf by the angel Agnes in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is a translation that was written in the contemporary language of humans at the time that it appeared unto Tapper, that, despite its name, was not actually translated by Tapper. However, if Tapper desires to know more about the meaning of the Scriptures, its text can appear in the original Hebrew and Greek languages for both the Old Testament and the New Testament, respectively, either presented by itself or in an interlinear fashion with Tapper's native language, though this is only for his copy of the translation. Tapper just simply refers to it as the Holy Scriptures, which is its name on the cover of his copy. Tapper's Translation contains only 39 books of the Old Testament and 27 of the New Testament. Somewhere along the line, Tapper obtained a separate book listed only as Apocrypha, though he is totally uncertain as to who its author actually is. Although he found it interesting as a book of history, he found nothing of any spiritual value from the book and has not incorporated it into any of his personal Bible studies and sermons. Tapper's Translation became the primary form of the Bible in the Smurf Village, although it didn't exist only in that location, as Heather Smurfette from Smurfette Island also had a translation of the Bible that was identical in wording, only it was called Heather's Translation. It was used in the pulpits by Tapper and Barber when they became pastors in the villages they preached to. Poet Smurf, who eventually became a Christian, was inspired to come up with his own translation that was dubbed the King Smurf Version, using the same Greek and Hebrew texts that were used for Tapper's Translation. Though a few Smurfs found it interestingly poetic as well as dramatic, hardly anybody used it because they couldn't understand the form of language that was used in that translation, being somewhat identical to that of the human-produced King James Version. Tapper in his later years would create his own translation for Smurflings to understand Scripture on their own, graded to the level that was suitable for developing minds to understand, which would be called Tapper's Bible For Smurflings. There was also a study Bible version of Tapper's Translation that was published with study notes of various Scripture verses to help beginner Bible students. Sample Verses The following verses are posted in both Koine Greek and English: Οὕτως γὰρ ἠγάπησεν ὁ θεὸς τὸν κόσμον ὥστε τὸν υἱὸν αὐτοῦ τὸν μονογενῆ ἔδωκεν ἵνα πᾶς ὁ πιστεύων εἰς αὐτὸν μὴ ἀπόληται ἀλλ' ἔχῃ ζωὴν αἰώνιον (For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that everyone believing into Him should not perish but have eternal life.) (John 3:16) εἶπεν αὐτοῖς ὁ Ἰησοῦς Ἀμὴν ἀμὴν λέγω ὑμῖν πρὶν Ἀβραὰμ γενέσθαι ἐγὼ εἰμί (Jesus said to them, Truly, truly, I say to you, Before Abraham came to be, I AM.) (John 8:58) τῇ γὰρ χάριτί ἐστε σεσῳσμένοι διὰ τῆς πίστεως· καὶ τοῦτο οὐκ ἐξ ὑμῶν θεοῦ τὸ δῶρον· οὐκ ἐξ ἔργων ἵνα μή τις καυχήσηται (For by grace you are saved through faith; and that not of yourselves, it is the gift of God; not of works, that no one should boast.) (Ephesians 2:8-9) προσδεχόμενοι τὴν μακαρίαν ἐλπίδα καὶ ἐπιφάνειαν τῆς δόξης τοῦ μεγάλου θεοῦ καὶ σωτῆρος ἡμῶν Ἰησοῦ Χριστοῦ (looking for the blessed hope and glorious appearing of our great God and Savior Jesus Christ,) (Titus 2:13) Note * The English text of Tapper's Translation is based on A Voice In The Wilderness Holy Scriptures 2008 Edition, which is a modern English translation based on the Masoretic Text for the Old Testament and the Textus Receptus for the New Testament. * Tapper's Bible For Smurflings would be similar to the New International Reader's Version, which is an adaptation of the popular New International Version translation. Category:Sacred literature Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Bible translations